Betrayal
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: [SORATO] - kindof. Matt's drunk and rapes (censored! :P) Sora over at Tai's. She ends up getting pregnant, but Matt's reaction surprises her. Little does she know, Matt has a dark secret... ::Character Death:: Plz R&R! [Chapt. 2 Up!]
1. Rape

**Sorato. Er... Sorato or Taiora ^^;; Anyways, plz R + R ^^ **

**::NOTE:: Someone gets raped, but it's censored! :P**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Number 19's hot..." Sora remarked, staring straight ahead at the TV screen. 

She was over at Tai's place watching a Soccer game with him. 

"... And 22, and 14... 16 too, oh, and 7!" 

Tai turned his gaze away from the game and around to look at Sora who was next to him on the couch. 

"You don't even know their names!" Tai smirked. 

"They're the Korean team! Japan got pushed out long ago" Sora retorted, "... Ahn Jung Hwan, I think that's 19's name..." 

"It is" Tai replied, "So, if I cut my hair like his, will you consider thinking I was hot?" He asked jokingly. 

"I already think you're hot" Sora replied, then realized what she said and blushed.  
Tai grinned, "Really?" 

"Don't push it Tai" Sora replied, not looking at him, "Or I might say you're butt ugly!" 

"And I'd know you didn't really mean that, since, you said I was hot first" Tai smiled, resting a hand on Sora's arm. 

Sora felt her face heat up again from the contact, knowing full well Tai was trying to flirt with her. She turned to look at him, to see if he was only taking all this as a joke. But instead of a goofy smile plastered on his face, he had this sincere hopeful look, a glint of seriousness in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Tai..." Sora trailed, not sure of what to say. 

She didn't think she _had_ a crush on Tai, well, maybe a _slight_ liking... but that was all. Besides, she had a major crush on someone else. 

Tai brought his finger up to her lip, silencing her. He slowly brought his head down towards hers... 

_Ring Ring!_

__Sora sighed, and she wasn't sure if it was from relief or exasperation. Tai himself rolled his eyes and muttered, and headed for the phone in the hallway. 

"Yeah?" He barked into it. 

"Yagami? Sheesh! No need to snap you know!" 

Tai recognised the voice as one of his soccer mates. 

"Sorry man, but what do you want?" 

"I just thought you'd like to know your best friend is _seriously_ off the wall, if ya know what I mean" 

Tai sighed, "Where is he?" 

"Rigoi's party. Duh, everyone's practically here" 

"Alright. I'll be there in ten, cya" 

"Later" 

Tai walked back into the living room, grabbing his coat. 

"Hey Sor?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I've gotta go pick up Matt at Rigoi's party. You can wait here, I'll be back in bout 20 mins, k?" 

"Sure, ok" Sora replied, creasing her forehead, "Is he drunk?" 

"Yup" Tai replied, heading for his front door now, "I'll be back soon" 

The door closed and Sora shook her head, turning her attention back on No. 19... er, Anh. 

~*~ 

Sora looked up as Matt sauntered into the room, more than a bit tipsy. 

"Why didn't you take him home?" Sora asked, looking at Tai wearily. 

"He'd get in trouble with Mr I, so, I rang him up and told him Matt was staying over here for the night" Tai shrugged. 

"You deserve the crest of friendship" Sora teased. 

"No thanks, I need my courage" Tai smiled back, "Er..." 

"What now?" Sora raised an eyebrow. 

"I've gotta go pick up Kari right now, from T.K's place..." 

"Then go" Sora laughed. 

"Are you going to be fine? You know, Matt isn't quite... functional" 

"Don't worry, I can take care of both myself and Matt, now, go get your little sister home!" Sora grinned. 

Tai smirked, "Aye aye captain" Then he turned to Matt, who was looking around everywhere in a daze, "Now Matt, be a good lil boy until I get back" 

Sora laughed as Tai headed for the door. When he was gone, Sora got up and went to sit next to Matt. Even though he was dead drunk, Sora had to admit he still looked hot. 

As Sora was about to get up to find a blanket for him, Matt reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist. 

"Matt?" 

His response was a groan, and then his eyes fell on her. 

"Sora... Sora..." 

"What is it, Matt?" Sora asked, slightly fearing him from the tone he used. 

"I need... I need... IT!" Matt errupted into giggles, and pulled her back down towards him. 

"Matt, let go!" Sora protested, wrenching her wrist. Only, he wouldn't let go. 

"No! Don't... heh... wanna!" 

"Matt. You're drunk, let go of me" Sora said, trying to sound calm, "Maaatt" 

"Come 'er!" Matt ignored her, seeing through a haze. 

He pushed Sora down onto the couch he was on, and got on top of her, holding her by both wrists. 

"Matt! Let me go!" Sora yelled frantically, wriggling around, trying to get out of his grasp. 

But, he was far too strong for her, and as he forcefully kissed her she could taste the alcohol on his lips, and also smell the stench of it. She couldn't do anything as he ripped her clothes off, but try to picture she was somewhere else... 

_Matt..._

~*~ 

Matt lay on top of Sora, alseep. Sora in the meanwhile, was trying to compose herself of what had just happened. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, but she forced them away. She slowly got up, not wanting to wake Matt up. She put her clothes back on as quietly as possible, then picked up Matt's clothes and began to dress him as well. After she was done, she looked at the clock. 

It had been an hour since Tai had left... only an hour. He was sure to be back soon. And she didn't want him to know about... _this_. She looked over at Matt, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She stared at him. He looked innocent, his gorgeous face slightly hid behind his now disheveled golden blonde hair. How can someone that looked so _perfect_ at this moment, commit a crime not long ago? He _had_... Matt had... _raped_ her. She knew he was drunk, but that didn't mean it didn't happen. She's read all those stories about rape victims feeling like they should commit suicide after that happened, or fall into deep depression... But, she wasn't sure she felt either way. Sure, she felt betrayed he had done this to her; to take her virginity when she wanted someone special to her to do so... But, Matt was special to her. He _was_ her major crush. Ooh... Maybe the fact that he had raped her just hadn't fully impacted? 

Sora heard the click of the door open, and a few moments later Kari and Tai entered the living room. 

"Hi Sora" Kari grinned at her, but as she saw Sora's face, her own face wrinkled into concern, "Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah, have you been crying?" Tai asked, taking off his coat and walking towards Sora. 

Sora forced a laugh, "Korea lost" 

Tai laughed, "Damn, us asians are beaten again" 

Kari gave Sora a doubtful look, as if she'd cry that Korea lost? She then saw a figure on another couch. 

"What's Matt doing here?" She asked Tai. 

"He's sleeping over tonight" Tai replied, "Do you want to as well, Sora? Folks are out of town for the night" 

"Sure, if it's alright, I mean, Matt's here as well..." Sora trailed. 

"No problem. You can sleep in my bed in our room, I'll sleep out here with Matt, k?" Tai said. 

"Ok, let me just phone my mum" Sora replied, getting up to the phone. 

As she went into the hallway, she took a glance at Matt who was still sleeping soundly. Was their friendship ruined? 

~*~ 

Matt groaned as morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, hitting his face. 

"Time for regurgitation, wakey wakey" 

Matt opened one eye to see a grinning Tai smirking down at him. 

"What are you saying?" Matt moaned, shaking his head and trying to sit up, "Regurgitation?- Oh shit" 

Matt got up as quick as he could and ran past Tai towards the bathroom. As he slammed the door open, he could hear Tai laughing. 

"Need a drink, Matt?" Tai teased, "Scotch? Brandy? Tequila?" 

"Tai, shut up!" Matt yelled out of the bathroom, composing himself for a few seconds before puking into the toilet bowl again. 

Tai smirked and poured some mineral water into a CuP (=P). 

"What's all the noise about?" Kari asked as she and Sora came out into the kitchen/living room. 

"Matt's having his hang over" Tai replied. 

"I think I better get going Tai" Sora spoke up. 

"But there's an after party for last night, I thought we all agreed to go to this one instead of the one Matt went to?" Tai complained. 

"Alright" Sora muttered, as Matt walked into the room wiping his mouth. 

"Here" Tai said, handing him the cup. 

"Thanks" Matt replied, taking it all in one gulp, then he looked up and saw Sora. 

And physically froze. She looked straight at him, her eyes accusing... And he _knew_ why. He thought maybe it was just a dream, or he just wasn't thinking clearly, but she was _here_. 

"Sora..." Matt swallowed. 

She looked away from him, and Tai looked from one to another. 

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Tai questioned. 

"No, nothing happened" Sora replied, leveling Matt with a look, "Nothing at all" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**K, that was short but I didn't want to add no more! Hey, I'm under presure by CuP's 3r! XD Hehe, plz review? ;)**


	2. Pregnant

**Well what do you know, more than a year has passed.. =P Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter XD And who knows, perhaps I'll update again in _under_ a year! *gaspshockhorror* XD**

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Right, ok..." Tai stated, "Matt, we're going to Rigoi's party- It's still continued today, right?" 

"Er, yup." Matt replied, taking this as a distraction and glancing away from Sora and to Tai. 

"Cool. You coming with us? Or did you already consume enough alcohol to last you a year?" Tai smirked. 

"Try lifetime," Matt muttered, "I think I'll just go home, thanks." 

"'K, I'll drive you." Tai offered, grabbing his keys. 

"Nah, I can walk," Matt declined, "Thanks anyway, Tai." 

"Hey," Tai wrinkled his forehead, "Something up? I mean, you just said 'thanks' to me twice in one day! Something must be wrong." Tai's lips quirked into a teasing smile. 

Matt laughed, "Seriously, nothing's wrong. I just want to get home, sort a few things out, is all. I'll see you guys later, 'k?" 

"Ok, if you're sure." Tai called as Matt made his way to the front door. 

"I'm sure. Later." Matt said as he stepped out and shut the door. 

As Matt walked towards an elevator, he breathed in deeply. 

_What am I suppose to do now? Oh shit. I can't believe I-... did that to Sora. I most likely got her- Man. Damn._

Meanwhile, back in the apartment... 

Tai turned to Kari, "Hey, go wait in the car for us, 'k? I need a word with Sora." 

"Fine.." Kari said, heading out of the door. 

As soon as she was gone, Tai looked at Sora, who took a seat on the couch. He went and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her thigh. Sora looked at his hand, and a short moment later, she brushed it off. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tai asked in a hurt tone. 

Sora sighed, "I'm sorry Tai. But last night- Well, when we were about to... kiss. I don't think I really wanted to, you know..." She looked up at him gently. 

Tai fell silent for a while after. 

"... Are you sure you just don't want to see if anything can... develop?" Tai finally asked. 

"I'm sure... I'm sorry, Tai." 

"... Don't be. I guess you and me together was just my... fantasy." Tai smiled at her, giving a little chuckle, "I've seen the looks you give Matt. Must like him a lot, huh?" 

Sora blushed lightly at the fact Tai could pick up on these things, but she smiled weakly at him, "About Matt... Tai, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure. Shoot." 

"... Has Matt been... well, has he- when was the last time he had... um..." 

"Had...?" Tai said, moving his head, indicating for her to continue. 

"Well," Sora couldn't help blushing, "Sex." 

Tai quirked both eyebrows up, "Whoa, wait Sora, just cause you like him doesn't mean you have to go have- sex, with him. I didn't mean anything like that if you thought-" 

"No. I'm _not_ thinking about having... sex. With him," Sora turned away, "I just wanted to know... when was the last time he had?" 

"... What makes you think he's not a virgin?" Tai enquired. 

Sora gave him a look. 

"Ok, ok," Tai replied, "It's just, am I permitted to tell you stuff about his personal life?" 

"Tai, _please?_ I won't say anything to him, I promise." 

"Well..." Tai said, raking his mind, "Last time I checked... Erm, six months ago... Geez, I never realised he was in such a long break." 

Sora ignored what he last said, "Why hasn't he... you know, done anything from then on?" 

Tai shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe he thinks it's boring... Though how a guy could, I have no idea." Tai smiled cheekily. 

Sora couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Tai." 

"No problem. Though all I did was tell you Matt's sex life," Tai replied, "... Are you sure nothing happened between you two last night? I sensed a little tension you know, and yes, I _can_ sense these things. Don't underestimate me!" 

Sora gave a small laugh, "I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready, or if I feel you should know, ok?" 

Tai frowned, "So something did happen?" 

"... You could say that, yes," Sora replied, "C'mon, Kari's probably waiting for ages." 

"Ok," Tai replied, noting Sora didn't want to talk about whatever had happened last night, "Let's go." 

~*~ 

Later that night, Tai went over to Matt's place. 

"Hey, just curious, but what was up with you and Sora last night?" 

"Huh?" Matt replied. 

"She told me something happened between the two of you, and said she'd tell me later... so, you might as well tell me now." Tai smirked. 

Matt froze, again in one day. 

"Hey... you alright?" Tai said. 

"Uh, yeah, of course." Matt replied. 

"So, what happened between you two then?" Tai continued. 

Matt shrugged, "Nothing." 

"Yeah. Sure," Tai said, "Fine fine, if you're not going to tell me... Hey, you know Sora asked me a weird question this morning..." 

"What?" 

"When was the last time you had sex." 

"Why would she ask that?" 

"And I'm supposed to know?" Tai retorted. 

"... But you told her?" 

"Yup. Why? I'm not allowed?" Tai asked. 

Matt sighed, shrugging, "Who cares. What'd you say?" 

"Six months. It _is_ six months right? Unless you fucked some chick last night," Tai laughed, "You could've, you know. Huge party, large supply of alcohol. Hey, things happen." 

Matt swallowed nervously, _I never knew Tai was so good... Though it wasn't at the party..._

__"Just, remember your condoms. You don't wanna get a chick pregnant." Tai smirked. 

_Fuck!_ Matt's mind yelled, _ But, it doesn't matter anyway, right? I mean... I already fucked up Sora's life -literally- this isn't going to matter..._

__"Matt? Hello, Matt!?" Tai yelled, waving his hands around for Matt's attention. 

~*~ 

"Oh god..." Mimi held a hand to her throat, "I can't believe... I mean, are you sure...?" 

"Mimi. Matt raped me. I'm pretty sure." Sora said dryly. 

"... You're taking this pretty well." 

Sora shrugged, going silent and apparently deep in thought. Mimi knew Sora didn't like to express her feelings, just like Matt.. 

".. He.." Mimi started, "... didn't use... Protection, did he?" 

Sora gasped, "Oh god Mimi, I hadn't even thought about that!" 

"... I think you need to go buy a pregnancy test, or better yet, go to the clinic and get a blood test." 

"And what if I _am_ pregnant, Mimi!? My parents.. oh _god_." 

"You can always have an abortion." Mimi said quietly. 

"I.. I can't think about this right now. God.." Sora replied shakily, clutching her head. 

Mimi placed a hand on Sora's back soothingly, and gave her a few minutes of silence, before speaking again. 

"You really do need to speak to Matt about this, Sora.." 

"No. Not until.. Not until after I know for sure I'm pregnant, OK, Meems? I just.. Maybe I'm not pregnant.. By some miracle.." 

"No, Sora. Not just about the possibility of being pregnant.. But about the fact that he _raped_ you! C'mon Sora, Matt's meant to be our friend.. But that doesn't give him the right to violate you! Maybe.. Maybe you should press charges." 

Slowly, Sora shook her head. 

"He was drunk.." 

Mimi sighed inwardly. Matt meant more to Sora than she had thought, otherwise Sora wouldn't be using lame ass excuses to keep Matt from looking like he had done any wrong. 

"Sora, just because he was under the influence of alcohol doesn't mean what he did was any less wrong.. You _have_ to talk to him. Preferably, though, not alone." 

Sora glanced up at Mimi. "You don't trust him?" 

"Not after what he's done." 

Sora sighed, "He didn't.. He didn't mean to.." 

"It doesn't matter if he meant to or not Sora.. He _used_ you. How can you defend him?" 

"Because.. Because, I _know_ him Mimi.." 

"So did you know he was capable of raping you?" Mimi said firmly. 

"Mimi.. Don't make him seem like that, please.." 

Mimi shook her head, "Sora, what is wrong with you? Stick to the facts; Matt _raped_ you! You can't just.. Just shrug it off!" 

"I'm _not_." Sora argued, "I just don't think you should talk as if he's.. Not our friend, or that he's not worthy of our trust or anything.." 

Mimi sighed, "Are you going to talk to him, then?" 

"After.. After I get a blood test done.." 

"Want me to come with you?" 

"If you're not busy.." 

"I'm never too busy for you, silly. How about we go in three days time? To make sure we get an accurate reading." 

"Sounds.. Great." Sora replied, subconsciously placing her hand over her stomach. 

~*~ 

When Tai had gone home, Matt had climbed into his bed, but still wide awake, thinking. 

He knew he had to talk to Sora about what had happened.. He still couldn't believe what he had done.. How could he do that to her.. 

Again Matt let out a string of curse words. He should've never gotten drunk at the party.. Tai should've never came to pick him up.. And Sora should've never been over Tai's house.. But he couldn't change that now. And now, if Sora was pregnant, which she most likely was.. He was going to be responsible for the death of two people.. 

He couldn't deal. He _can't_ deal with it.  
He jumped out of bed, stumbling in the dark, found his way to the door and opened it, walking through the darkened hallway to the kitchen. His dad wasn't home yet, it was only around midnight, and Hiroaki usually came home around one or two am. 

Matt swung the refrigerator door open, and reached way back in, grasping his hand around a cold bottle of vodka. His dad would probably notice if it was gone, but Matt didn't care at the moment. He needed the relief. And so he took it, taking a swig of the bitter liquid, walking back into his room to forgot about everything. Until the next day. 

~*~ 

**//3 Days Later//**

~*~ 

Matt had spent three days cooped up in his apartment, apart from school, since his dad had indeed noticed the missing vodka, and had grounded him for a week. Matt didn't really mind, since he didn't want to hang out with his friends anyway, 'cause that included Sora.. But then again, he couldn't stop thinking about her.. What he had done to her.. 

"Sora, I'm sorry.." He whispered to himself. 

It must've been the millionth time he'd apologised. Only he hadn't once apologised to her directly. He was afraid of confronting her about it.. He didn't know why she hadn't told anybody yet.. Tai didn't seem to be acting strangely, nor had anyone else.. Well, except Mimi.. Had Sora told her? He didn't know. 

But he knew he had to face the consequences soon.. Sora had a right to know.. 

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell. Matt wasn't allowed any visitors, so he frowned as it rang again. He slowly made his way towards the front door. 

~*~ 

Sora waited nervously as she rang his doorbell again. She had in fact came alone even though Mimi told her not to. But then, she hadn't told Mimi she'd be going to see Matt this afternoon.. She had wanted to come alone, that's why, and Mimi would sure as hell wouldn't let her. 

A second later, and the door opened. There stood Ishida Yamato, looking surprised, uneasy, apologetic, and.. Scared? All at the same time. 

They stood there, staring at each other for some time, before Sora spoke. 

"C-Can I come in?" 

"Yeah.. Sure." Matt had replied awkwardly, stepping aside and letting her in. He closed the door behind her, and led her to the living room couch. She sat on one end, and he at the other. It was very awkward. 

"Sora I'm sorry." Matt blurted out abruptly, getting a small nod from Sora. He continued, "I.. I have no excuse for it, I shouldn't have.. It wasn't right and I'm awfully sorry and if I could take it back I would but-" He rambled. 

"Matt I'm pregnant." Sora cut him off, looking away from him, "I had a test done yesterday. It was positive." 

Silence. 

"Sora, I'm sorry.." Matt began again. 

"You've already said that Matt." Sora's voice had become bitter. 

Matt winced at her tone. "You're.. You're getting an abortion, right?" He asked. 

Sora's head snapped towards him in a flash, "You want me to?" 

"You mean you're not?.." Matt asked. 

"No. I've always been against abortion Matt, you know that. I'm not about to murder my old child." 

Matt didn't say anything for a while. But then he said quietly, "I really think you should get an abortion, Sora." 

Sora was about to retort but Matt continued before she could. 

"No, I _want_ you to get an abortion." 

Sora blinked. A few minutes ago Matt had been nervous about the whole situation, and now he was _demanding_ that she have an abortion? She frowned at him. 

"I am _not_ having an abortion, Matt. I've made my decision, and it's final." 

"So I don't get a say?" 

"Did _I_ get a say on the creation of this baby?" She bit back. This time it didn't even seem like Matt had been fazed by her words, but instead she could see that he was starting to get angry. And she was starting to get scared. 

"You're having an abortion." Matt growled lowly. 

"Excuse me Matt but this is my body, not yours. You don't have to carry the baby around, or give birth to it, _I_ do. And _I_ choose to carry it around and give birth to it." 

Matt stood up, and Sora thought maybe he was going to hit her, and so she closed her eyes. But instead, she heard him say in a low voice, "Get out." 

"Matt-" 

"Get _out_." 

Sora stood up and walked to the front door, turning back to look back at Matt once more. He was just standing there, not even looking in her direction. Guess Mimi was right, and she was wrong. She _didn't_ know Matt as well as she had thought. And with that in mind, tearing at her heart, she left his apartment. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Can u believe the first half of this chappie was written on the 20th of July, 2002 (according to my ever accurate computer ;D)? XD And I finally got around to finish it on New Years day 2004. XDDDD *cough* Happy New Years!! :P**

**Anyway.. that was pretty short too, ne? :P Anyone confused? Lol. If so, I've done my job! Lol. Anyway.. Hope that was.. Satisfying, lol. I'll see u all laters, in my next update.. Don't hold ur breaths. XD Review please? =)  
  
~ kandi.**


End file.
